


One of Many

by 06seconds_left



Series: A Hundred Sunsets, One Sky [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the many of one. No such thing as a one-sided story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge 288: Sora, at [kh_drabble](http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com/)

_See the light,_  
 _Shining bright,_  
 _At the center of this world._  
  
 _You would think that none can compare._  

\---

‘It must be nice,’ the voice murmurs bitterly, ‘to be so important to everyone.’

Sora fidgets uncomfortably, digging at the sand with the sole of his shoe. "I dunno. Don't you think everyone's important, one way or another?"  
  
‘Not me,’ it says, the words barely audible as it creeps back into the recesses of Sora's heart, fading away like a dying echo. ‘Never supposed to exist, remember?’

\---

"I've been having these weird dreams lately," Sora says.  
  
To his left, Riku snorts derisively, unimpressed. "Don't we all?" he asks. "Besides, we've had this conversation before. It's just that other side of you being spiteful and wrecking havoc in your mind."  
  
"No, these are different," he insists. "Usually I can tell when I'm dreaming as me or as Roxas. But in these dreams, I can _see_ him. That's never happened before."  
  
"Maybe they're Axel's memories," Riku suggested, only half-joking.  
  
"That's the thing! Axel's there too!" Sora rubs the back of his neck, thinking about last night. The clock tower he recognises, but he's only ever seen two (three) types of sunsets from there, and never with his Nobody in it. "I just can't remember."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Well. Shouldn't it?" he asks.  
  
Riku shrugs, never once taking his eyes off the distant horizon. "Only if you want it to."

\---

Some nights, when he's lying in bed, on the verge of falling asleep, Sora almost, _almost_ hears a second (third) voice at the back of his mind--another presence rippling just underneath his skin, finally stirring after years of deep slumber. The sensation is so alarming that he jerks upright immediately.  
  
"Hello?" he asks. "Is someone there?"  
  
But no answer comes; it never does.  
  
Feeling ridiculous, Sora shakes his head, mostly at himself and goes back to bed.  
  
When he sleeps, he dreams--about stars and ice cream and huge, empty castles with never ending hallways and white, white, _white._  
  
And when he wakes, he forgets.


End file.
